The change with Rogue Scott and Jean
by evanescence rogue
Summary: Rogue hangs out with Scott, then begins problems with Jean and her jealousy then comes down to a fight then who will be stronger in the end will have to leave their love Scott and continue with life
1. Rogue's love

"Rogue and Scott"

Rogue and Scott are heading to a training session together so that Logan will teach about self-defense.

On the way Rogue was deciding on asking Scott if he wanted to hang out with her after school, so she decided that she is going to ask him.

"Hey Scott after school do you wanna hang out? I mean that is if you can I mean."

Rogue felt embarrassed right after asking him so she turned her head away so that if Scott turned around and tried to look at her, he couldn't.

Rogue said "Sorry it was a stupid question to even ask you so …"

"No I can go out after school so yeah where do you want to go? How about the café?" Scott interrupted her as they walked into the Danger Room to start their training.

After school….

"Rogue are you ready to go to the café? If you don't want to go that's fine." Scott asked Rogue

"No Scott Im fine really Im okay we can still go." Rogue said in curiosity.

While Rogue and Scott were walking to the café, Scott asked Rogue

"Rogue why did you want to come out with me. Normally you are at the institute,

So I was wondering why unless…you don't want to answer doesn't bother me."

"Well Scott it's because we like never hang out so I … I just … I just thought that we could hang out, or something like that." Rogue answered.

Scott continued looking at her curiously right when they entered the café.

Rogue found a seat and sat down right away, Scott slowly sat down and waited for the waitress to come and ask them for their order. As soon as she came Rogue ordered a coffee and so did Scott. Continued to stare at Rogue, On top of Rogue's mind was _"Why has he been staring at me like that the whole walk here ". _ But she kept her cool.

Back at the institute…

"Hey Scott where have you been all day I've been looking for you ", Jean said in anger.

"I was just at the café with Rogue, why what's wrong?" Scott replied.

"Well we always hang out after school and you didn't tell me that you were hanging out with Rogue". Angrily again in Jean's voice.

"Why are you mad at Rogue she never did anything to you, last time I remember was that she helped you when you had your powers growing too fast for ever you to control, she was there for you". Scott said in defense for Rogue.

"Well fine ugh… I don't believe that you would side with her". Jean yelled while she walked away.

"_Why is Jean being so offensive? Im guessing ill figure out soon." _Scott thought.


	2. Jean's jealousy

"_Im guessing I'll figure out soon"._

Rogue was simply just sitting in her room, drawing herself and Scott together when

There was a knocking on her door, she quickly put the drawing under her bed.

It was Scott walking in her room, he must have felt bad for Rogue since Jean yelled at them earlier,

"Rogue Im sorry for jean she's just a little upset that I didn't invite her for coffee at the café," Scott said

"That's okay Scott don't worry about it, maybe I should go and apologize to her," Rogue replied.

"Okay Rogue," Scott said in a worried voice.

Rogue was walking to Jean's room she bumped into Jean.

"Hey Jean im sorry…" Rogue got cut off.

"What Rogue what are you sorry for, huh what?" Jean said.

"Well I was gonna say sorry for me forgetting to invite you with Scott and me the café but of course you don't care so what does it matter since you have your little temper tantrum," Rogue said.

"Sorry Rogue im just a little upset that out of all people Scott didn't invite me it's not your fault. Rogue just don't worry about it hey Monday after school we should all hang out ok?" Jean said.

"Um I'll see if I can hang out Monday okay?" Rogue replied.

"Wait did you just say you'll see what does that mean?" Jean said with her anger once again.

"Ugh what is this a fight over your crush or something because if that's the case I don't want anything to do with this since you cannot control your anger and your jealousy so yeah you wanna fight lets fight but think your powers become mine with one tap anywhere on your skin…" Rogue was cut off by Scott.

"Rogue what are you guys talking about what happened between you guys?" Scott said to Rogue's threat. He had not heard the whole discussion.

"Scott your friend here Rogue was just leaving and don't worry about it," Jean said in remark.

"Okay then Jean," Scott said while he walked away.


	3. Worries of Logan

"_Okay then Jean," Scott said while he walked away._

"Who does she think she is? She wants to challenge me? She must be crazy or something, out of her mind," Jean was telling herself while she walked into her room.

….

"Why on earth would Jean want to fight with Rogue? Doesn't make any sense," Scott told himself.

…

At school Rogue overheard Jean telling Kitty about Friday, it started to infuriate Rogue.

"_What's with miss loudmouth?" Rogue thought._

"Oh Rogue haven't seen you for a few days how've you been?" Risty asked Rogue.

"Oh um fine you?" Rogue asked Risty while still listening to Jean.

"Fine you seem a little distracted is it Scott and Jean?" Risty said in curiosity.

"No why would it have anything to do with Scott you remember im not any good for Scott even if I did like him, but anyway Jean always keeping him to herself so whatever," Rogue quickly answered Risty's question.

"Well that's not what it looks like but I won't bother you with it," Risty said in response to Rogue.

"Look Risty don't worry hey lets go somewhere else k?" Rogue asked as they walked away.

….

"_All students report to the danger room for a training session with Logan,"_ Charles said to the students as walked in from school.

"Hey Scott you got my back on this right?" Rogue questioned Scott.

"Scott I thought you had my back on this, why are you still hanging out with Rogue?" Jean asked Scott.

"Okay now I've had enough with this Jean why can't Scott hang out with anybody else, huh, what is Scott your husband or something? 'Cause last time I remember Scott was a free man," Rogue argued with Jean.

"Well look at little Rogue over there she actually make a sound normally you keep shut, tell me why do you stay quiet because you can't interact with anyone without killing them or making them go unconscious? Probably why so as you usually do keep your mouth shut," Jean threw at her the worst comeback at Rogue, that hurt Rogue so bad she charged at Jean while pulling off her glove. Jean stopped Rogue in midair.

"Hey Rogue, Jean separate now and come in the danger room," Logan yelled when he saw Rogue in midair.

"Rogue and Jean you two will work together on this, Scott you will be over there just at the end of the," Logan was cut off by the arrival of Kurt, Kitty and Evan. As Logan assigned their position Rogue stared at Jean and thought "_Just because she likes Scott doesn't mean that he's all hers."_

"Evan shoot a spike…."

…

"Hey were still not done Rogue," Jean started fighting again.

"Why tell me why do you want to fight me so, so bad huh well fight me I dare you but you will get knocked unconscious im not afraid to do it," Rogue responded to Jean's encouragement to the fight.

"Well you can try all you want but you can't stop me," Jean replied.

"Let's settle this, how do you want to do it, Easy way or Hard way?" Rogue threatened Jean.

"Why should I care it's you who needs who think about the easy way or the hard way," Jean redirected the threat to Rogue.

"When do you want to settle this now or later?" Rogue was saying.

"After school on Wednesday, good enough?" Jean asked.

…

Rogue was once again sitting in her room, she continued the drawing of Scott and her.

Rogue was sitting lonely in her room for hours, Logan began to suspect that there was something wrong with Rogue so he decided to come and check up on Rogue.

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

"Hey Rogue how've you been? You didn't come out for lunch at all," Logan questioned Rogue.

"Um just sitting in here didn't want to come out I wasn't hungry," Rogue replied.

"Oh ok then well is there something bothering you?" Logan asked Rogue.


End file.
